marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Index/S
=Singer (Earth-616) Mrs. Singer is an elderly seamstress in [[Centerville]], [[California]]. Steve (Centerville) (Earth-616) Steve was one of the many suitors [[Patricia Walker (Earth-616)|Patsy Walker]] briefly dated under the advice of her [[Joshua Walker (Earth-616)|Father]]. Mr. Santiago (Earth-616) Mr. Santiago was a customer of Nelson and Murdock worried about the delay of Matt Murdock for the hearing for his defense. Stevie (Earth-616) Stevie and his friends were killed by rats mutated by the [[Hyde Formula]] while they were changing the wheel for their car. Santiago (Lower East Side) (Earth-616) After many attempts the old Santiago managed to win with a "scratch card" ticket and was then approached by a strange individual, actually the [[In-Betweener (Earth-616)|In-Betweener]], telling him he was lucky but as soon as he touched Santiago the old man collapsed to the ground with the individual who apologized by saying that he was not the one he was looking for. Mr. Santiago (Earth-616) He was present with his wife during his son [[Juan Santiago (Thief) (Earth-616)|Juan]]'s interview with [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Matt Murdock]] at the Manhattan Criminal Court, having been charged with the murder of Jack Zelnick. Mrs. Santiago (Earth-616) She was present with her husband during her son [[Juan Santiago (Thief) (Earth-616)|Juan]]'s interview with [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Matt Murdock]] at the Manhattan Criminal Court, having been charged with the murder of Jack Zelnick. Sasha (P.S. 20) (Earth-616) Sasha is a student at [[Public School 20 Anna Silver]]. She was one of the girls playing with matches in the restroom that set the school on fire. Later she was exposed to [[Terrigen Mist]], while walking [[Yancy Street]] with [[#Lily (P.S. 20) (Earth-616)|Lily]], who underwent [[Terrigenesis]]. Schuyler (Earth-616) Dr. Schuyler was one of the three skeptical scientists of the 'Twelfth Hour' television program, who were sucked into the [[Sixth Dimension]] by the [[Screaming Idol]]. They were eventually freed by [[Stephen Strange (Earth-616)|Dr. Strange]], who defeated [[Tiboro (Earth-616)|Tiboro]] and cast a spell of forgetfulness so that knowledge of other realms and magic were still an unknown to the common man. Mr. Shea (Earth-616) Mr. Shea was a creditor at the [[Bank of the United States]] who had been assisting [[Mr. Santos (Earth-616)|Mr. Santos]] for years. During a meeting with Mr. Santos, a drug-crazed bank robber shot Shea. Sheldon (Earth-616) Sheldon was a kid who attempted to blackmail [[Randolph Cherryh (Earth-616)|Randolph Cherryh]]. Shirl (Earth-616) In an East-Side night club, Shirl wanted to see [[Clinton Barton (Earth-616)|Hawkeye's]] fascinating-looking [[Avengers (Earth-616)|Avengers]] signal ring, but she carelessly dropped it, damaging its delicate miniature circuitry. Silvia (Earth-616) Silvia was [[Nestor Rodriguez (Earth-616)|NeRo]]'s secretary. She wasn't aware of his secret identity. Slugger (Earth-616) Slugger was a junkie who was confronted and knocked out by [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]]. Stella (Washington Heights) (Earth-616) Stella went to a party organized by [[Joey Chambers (Earth-616)|Joey Chambers]] at [[Washington Heights]]. She locked up inside the bathroom and started to hook up with [[#Tony (Washington Heights) (Earth-616)|Tony]]. Due to this, they did not try the [[Toad Juice]] drug, and ended up being the only survivors of the party. Steve (Kid) (Earth-616) Steve and Stan were two kids who witnessed [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Cosmic Spider-Man]] battle the [[Bruce Banner (Earth-616)|Hulk]] in ruined building on the south end of [[Roosevelt Island]]. Stevie (Technician) (Earth-616) Stevie was the technician for [[Jonathan Storm (Earth-616)|Johnny Storm]]'s reality show. Stone (Bazin) (Earth-616) Stone and other gang members attacked the [[New York City Police Department (Earth-616)|police]] unmarked armored van used to transport [[Wyndell Dickinson (Earth-616)|Bloodshed]], but they were eventually defeated by [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]]. Stu (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Stu firmly believed that [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Matthew Murdock]] was Daredevil. Singh (Earth-616) Singh was one of [[Reed Richards (Earth-616)|Prof. Reed Richards']] science colleagues in [[Liddleville]]. Sol (Patient) (Earth-616) Sol met [[Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616)|Ben Grimm]] at [[Glory Hospital]]. Saxaphone (Earth-616) Saxaphone was [[Rita Wayword (Earth-616)|Rita Ricochet's]] pet dog. Saxa's life essence was eventually consumed by [[Mojo (Mojoverse)|Mojo]]. Prof. Storm (Earth-616) Professor Storm was killed in 1946 by an unnamed thug and never finished his time machine. Schmidt (Earth-616) Schmidt was hunted and killed by [[James Howlett (Earth-616)|Wolverine]] for torturing and abusing a Canadian nun in [[Iraq]]. Stacy (Earth-616) Stacy was a nurse living in [[Flushing]]. Susie (Queens) (Earth-616) Susie was a homeless girl who asked [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Peter Parker]] to find her missing friend. Simon (Earth-616) Simon was the great-grandson of [[Stanley Klein (Earth-616)|Stanley Klein]], a [[World War II]] veteran to whom [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Captain America]] had saved his life and who told his grandchildren about this story at every family gathering. Simon (Henchman) (Earth-616) Simon shot point blank at Hank Hunter who owed him money but the bullet was halted in mid-air by [[Todd Hunter (Earth-616)|Lazarus]], secretly Hank's father, Todd Hunter, who later blew the pistol into Simon's hands and wounded him. Simon (Student) (Earth-616) Although determined not to want a stable relationship, Wanda Kingston fell in love with Simon, a college student who thought of her as love affairs, and so she was burned by his refusal. Smith (Advisor) (Earth-616) Smith suggested Senator Byrd to end his investigation of Iron Man and Tony Stark, concerned it would negatively impact on his election. Smith (Secretary) (Earth-616) Miss Smith was the secretary of Senator [[Harrington Byrd (Earth-616)|Senator Harrington Byrd]]. He ordered her to take a letter to [[Anthony Stark (Earth-616)|Tony Stark]], asking him to have Iron Man meet [[Boris Bullski (Earth-616)|Titanium Man's]] challenge . Smith (Warden) (Earth-616) Smith was the warden of a large, modern Upstate prison, which was given a prototype stun-ulator by [[Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark)|Tony Stark]]. In the same occasion, detainee [[Arthur Parks (Earth-616)|Living Laser]] escaped and teleported immediately, before Iron Man could stop him. Smith (Dean) (Earth-616) Dean Smith of [[Carter College]] welcomed [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Matt Murdock]] and attended his lecture until it was abruptly interrupted by sounds of gunfire coming out the woods, beyond the campus. Smith (Mack) (Earth-616) Smith was one of [[#Porter Mack (Earth-616)|Mr. Mack]]'s ranch hands. Smithers (Butler) (Earth-616) Smithers was [[Howard Stark (Earth-616)|Howard Stark's]] butler. Dr. Smythe (Earth-616) Dr. Smythe was the leading authority on sleeping sickness. With a subterfuge he was forced to treat [[Legs Cachone (Earth-616)|Legs Cachone]], a [[Chicago]] mobster who had fled to [[Colombia]], but after taking care of him, Cachone held his daughter [[Joan Smythe (Earth-616)|Joan]] hostage to prevent him from revealing where he was from the American authorities. Smythe (Earth-616) Dr. Smythe was part of a research team who was guided by [[Kevin Plunder (Earth-616)|Ka-Zar]] through the [[Savage Land]]. He agreed to finance [[Paul Harker (Earth-616)|Professor Harker]]'s design project. Stevie (Earth-616) Stevie left the house accusing her partner Sally of not going to parties since she got the job at the museum. As soon as he left home, Sally was killed by an agent of the [[Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-616)|A.I.M.]]. Stokes (Earth-616) Mrs. Stokes was a customer of Mister Miller's grocery store. Stone (Rustler) (Earth-616) Together with his accomplice Larkin attempted to rob herds of cattle and simultaneously blaming the [[Tex Dawson (Earth-616)|Western Kid]], but their crime was discovered and were captured by Tex Dawson and arrested by the sheriff who played along pretending to believe that it was the Kid who was the culprit. Samantha (Child) (Earth-616) Samantha stole an apple from Mr. Lee who was actually a grenade and Lee was an alien of the [[N'Grith]] and tried to capture Samantha but the child was saved by the [[T'Challa (Earth-616)|Black Panther]]. Santiago (Earth-616) Brother of the [[Adele Santiago (Earth-616)|Nurse Adele Santiago]], he turned to [[Nelson and Murdock (Earth-616)|Nelson and Murdock]] to help his sister clear her from the murder accusation of the drug dealer [[Victor Hierra (Earth-616)|Victor Hierra]]. Seaman (Earth-616) Seaman was one of [[Lorenzo Jacobi (Earth-616)|Lorenzo Jacobi]]'s henchmen. Selwyn (Earth-616) Selwyn witnessed [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] defeat and capture a gang of crooks at Macy's window, Simon (Earth-616) A government official to whom [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Steve Rogers]] delivered a jewel containing information about the [[Super-Soldier Serum]] from a government agent who had been mortally wounded by Nazis. Sinéad (Earth-616) Sinéad was an acquaintance of [[Fife (Earth-616)|Fife]]. Slash-O (Earth-616) Inmate Slash-O was hired by [[Ariel Tremmore (Earth-616)|Ariel Tenmore]] to cut up [[Alan Fagan (Earth-616)|her father]]. Smith (NYC) (Earth-616) A soon-to-be father of twins, Mr. Smith met the [[Fantastic Four (Earth-616)|Fantastic Four]] in a metropolitan waiting room of one of [[New York City|New York]]'s most famous hospitals. Smithers (Guard) (Earth-616) Smithers witnessed the [[Vanisher (Earth-616)|Vanisher]] robbing the national bank by using his teleportation powers to escape from the bank's security guards. Snuff (Earth-616) Snuff took [[Heather Glenn (Earth-616)|Heather Glenn]] to [[Stick (Earth-616)|Stick]] in [[Bowery]]. Stavros (Earth-616) Stavros introduced the [[Wanda Maximoff (Earth-616)|Scarlet Witch]] to the regulars of the [[Cafe Transia]]. Stevie (Cameraman) (Earth-616) Stevie made the live shots of the battle between the [[Avengers (Earth-616)|Avengers]] and [[Lord Templar (Tremont) (Earth-616)|Lord Templar]]. Stilly (Earth-616) Stilly was a thug who was knocked out by [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]]. Dr. Stone (Earth-616) To avoid contagion from the plague that had developed in an area of New York, Dr. Stone advised to burn all the buildings in that area and after highlighting the problem he was helped in his task by the [[Human Torch (Android) (Earth-616)|Human Torch]]. Saburo Salinas Sal Salah Sally Saloman Sam Samir Sammy Samuel Sanchez Sanders Sandro Sandy Santo Santora Sarah Sarey Saunders Scarpetti Schaff Schiller Schmidlin Schoenfeld Scott Sean Sergei Sergio Seymour Shark Sharon Shav Sheila Shelly Shen Shirley Shusaku Sia Sid Sigurd Silvio Simic Simmons Simms Simone Simpson Skeesh Skelly Skorzeny Skuds Skunk Slick Sly Snacky Snazzer Song Sonia Sonny Spade Spats Specs Spiro Spollari Squid Starr Stan Stanislaw Stanley Stephan Stephen Stern Steve Stevens Stevey Stevie Stiles Stretcho Professor Stromm Stu Stuart Sturdley Mr. Stu'rt Sue Dr. Suhner Sukie Inspector Sun Susan Susi Susie Suzie Suzuki Sverdrup Swain Sway Sweeney Mr. Sweeney Sydney Sylvia Sylvie Sylvio References